Why have you killed me?
by crimsondust9540
Summary: a mix up of feelings... lucy thinks natsu is in love with lisanna but hes really in love with her. contains lucys point of veiw before suicide by drowning.no actual speech involved.nalu.as you probally already guessed.


hello!

I don't own fairy tail it belongs to hiro mashima and so do these

this story is depressing and is about a mix up of emotions killing off two main characters.

first death fic. :)

yay! (character deaths are awsome and add drama!) enjoy...

might have mistakes.

* * *

**Why have you killed me?**

I walk on the cold coral cobbles. The steady flowing river of transparent tears falling gently down my face feel like a river of blood sprung from my own stupid emotional pain. My messy blond hair sticks to the side of my pale cheeks not in its usual bobble at the side of my head. Any happiness drained from my dreary, worn out facial expression.

No smiles.

No laughter.

Brown eyes blue.

Let me wander on. Let me wander to a place where I feel my home again. My ever angelic fairy tail, a symbol of all that has been good in my not so lucky life. From an unfortunate beginning to a time of happiness, reversing to the sweet sorrow of my own personal hell.

I love him...so much it hurts and I didn't even realise it until...It was too late.

* * *

A replacement. The shiny new toy to replace the broken old favourite. Yet, when the favourite is fixed, the new toy will be...abandoned. Just like natsu, Lisanna and me...

Ever since Lily brought her back...tied up...like a prisoner.

I felt sympathy for her.

Blue eyes screaming out in pain, her silver hair framing them, adding a level of cuteness and want of a saviour.

_The innocent pretty_ _princess captured by the noble prince._

Then natsu and the rest of them began to take notice of her and began to realise that...it was Natsu's Lisanna. His girl.

_The brave_ _charming dragon who wants our dear princess_.

I saw it in his dark eyes that deep longing disappearing to lead to over whelming joy and love.

In that moment I began to see my feelings. My deep love for the pink haired idiot, my own longing rose to the surface.

A tsunami crashing against my unsuspecting heart.

To deal with such emotion was far beyond me. So I had never comprehended that love would feel so...heartbreaking.

* * *

I began knowing my love for him being one sided. I know he loves lisanna, more than I could ever imagine, being a dragon who can only love his future one and only mate. You saw it all the time with Gajeel and Levy. It was obvious, dragons' courting is simple, they just...mate. An idiot could tell neither of the two couples were ready but it was set in stone that the two dragons had chosen their life mates. I've been reading a book which I just two weeks ago on dragon mating. I borrowed it from Levy.

That's when my depression began.

A dragon can only have one mate...this mate will stay with their dragon forever. Once a dragon chooses its mate there is no going back for either partner. They are destined for each other. If one dies the other dies too, that's the way it works.

I balance unsteadily upon the side walk.

I knew he chose her when my beloved team natsu began asking her out on missions instead of me, he spent more time with her than with me. I haven't entered the Guild since that morning...

* * *

"Lucy! Were going now, don't miss us much."

"Aye! Wait! Wait! Natsu let me steal some of Lucy's fish first!"

* * *

"Hey! Miss Lucy! Be careful! It's wet and slippery! Don't fall in; we might not be able to save ya!"The usual boats lad smirked in his usual charming manner but today it just drifted in one ear and out of the other.

* * *

"Eh? Where are you going? Don't steal all my food, damn cat!"

"Were going monster hunting with Lisanna, Erza and ice breath!"

"Okay then...have a good time."

"Isn't Lisanna the best?"

"Aye! Natsu she's your mate!"

That was the end of the conversation.

that was the end.

Over the next month I waited for their return but there was none. Moving on didn't work because I could only love him.

* * *

I stared at my corpse like reflection in the dark water.

Autumn's leaves red, orange and brown creating ripples that blurred my stormy liquid mirror. I sighed and patiently waited for the lad to leave me be. I began my final thoughts in my life.

Natsu Dragneel, I love you. Live in happiness with your beloved and take care of your promising future. However, the pain which inflicts my heart brings with it a slow sorrowful death to which I do not regret. I will never regret loving you as it is the thing that has brought me to life and now to this death. Natsu...Why have you have killed me? Your flame is much sweeter than this icy water, I can feel it slowly shredding my heart burning it to a black burnt pile of ashes and blood.

Goodbye... Natsu...

Lisanna's...Natsu

I threw myself into the steady current and hoped for pain to drown out my emotions but no relief came. I saw the sky as I slowly floated to the bottom. Grey clouds, Red leaves like Erza's hair and the Happy blue bottom of an over passing boat.

The water suddenly turned to a black abyss and I found myself swirling into the black hole my mind created for itself. No Erza...no Grey...no Happy...no fairy tail...and no Natsu...

Ma...ma...

P...apa...

I...I...m co...min...g

* * *

A month later the body of Natsu Dragneel fire dragon slayer was placed into the cold dark earth.

_A beloved son,_

_A caring friend,_

_A light of hope to us all,_

_Protector of those he loved most,_

_Died after seeing the death of his mate_

_Lucy heartfillia who drowned herself he followed _

_After her._

_Lucy's ashes stay beside him._

* * *

_wow!longest fic so far updated at 12 at night so if anythig goes worng...sorry!_

_this is a one shot :)_

_yeah sorry,i kinda killed off the main two characters..._


End file.
